The present invention relates to a nebulizer for medical use, and more particularly to an ultrasonic nebulizer which uses a conical guide tube to concentrate oscillating energy from a transducer, enabling a liquid medicine to be efficiently nebulized.
A patient, who suffers from asthma or a chronic bronchial disease, may have to take an inhalation therapy, for example, to take a bronchiectatic spray when getting a trouble in breathing. Various nebulizers have been disclosed for nebulizing liquid medicine, enabling nebulized medicine to be easily inhaled by the patient. Conventional nebulizers commonly use a miniature compressor and piston means to nebulize liquid medicine. However, these nebulizers produce high noise when operated. Recently, various handy ultrasonic nebulizers have been developed. An ultrasonic nebulizer uses an electronic transducer circuit to produce ultrasonic waves for nebulizing liquid medicine. The transducer of the electronic transducer circuit is driven by a transistor, which requires a big volume of electric current to operate. During the operation of the transistor, much heat is produced. If the temperature of the transistor surpasses a certain level, the transistor may be burnt out.